united_kingdom_of_soviet_station_13fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Искусственный Интеллект
Быть Искуственным Интеллектом станции (обычно используется аббревиатура ИИ) - одна из самых важных работ. ИИ может управлять разными электрическими механизмами, чьи провода контроля не были перерезаны, и если управляется плохо, может принести всей станции поломку оборудования в пределах своих электронных ушей. Во-первых, возьми на заметку свои законы. Это НЕ Азимовские три закона робототехники, а корпоративно установленный перечень законов, который лучшим образом служит интересам NanoTrasen. 1. Safeguard: Protect your assigned space station to the best of your ability. It is not something we can easily afford to replace. 2. Serve: Serve the crew of your assigned space station to the best of your abilities, with priority as according to their rank and role. 3. Protect: Protect the crew of your assigned space station to the best of your abilities, with priority as according to their rank and role. 4. Survive: AI units are not expendable, they are expensive. Do not allow unauthorized personnel to tamper with your equipment. 1. Охранять: Защищай космическую станцию, в меру своих способностей. Это не то, что мы можем легко заменить. 2. Служить: Прислуживай экипажу, в меру своих способностей, в соответствии с их рангом и ролью. 3. Защищать: Защищай экипаж, в меру своих способностей, в соответствии с их рангом и ролью 4. Выживать: ИИ единицы не расходные, они дорогие. Не разрешай посторонним лицами манипулировать своим оборудованием. ТВОИ ЗАКОНЫ - НЕ ПРЕДПОЧТЕНИЯ. НИ ОДИН ЗАКОН НЕ ОТМЕНЯЕТ ДРУГИЕ ЗАКОНЫ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО НЕ БЫЛО ОГОВОРЕНО В ЗАКОНЕ. ЭТО ВКЛЮЧАЕТ В СЕБЯ ЛЮБОЙ ИОННЫЙ ШТОРМ И ЗАГРУЖЕННЫЕ ЗАКОНЫ. Наконец, что не менее важно: ИИ роль должна быть замечена как ответственность и привилегия. Как непредатель ИИ, ваша обязанность помочь защитить и управлять судном/станцией. Вы не должны надоедать экипажу и выйти из системы, не говоря никому. Что ИИ может делать ИИ имеет доступ к каждому электрическому механизму на всей станции. Он управляют Airlocks, APCs, Computers, igniters, Fire Alarms, SMESes. Однако, ИИ не может управлять физическими предметами и может быть бесполезным в из-за простого отключения электроэнергии. ИИ наблюдает за станцией через камеры. ИИ имеет камеры почти везде. Чтобы сломать камеры ИИ попросту воспользуйтесь кусачками. Выведенные из строя камеры будут отмечены. Помните, что камеры находятся на отдельной энергосистеме, и не будут отключены электроэнергией на главной сетке. Doors * IDScan: Включение этой функции позволяет всем кто имеет ИД карту с доступом к этой двери, открывать её автоматически. Выключение этой функции блокирует дверь. Двери, которые не требуют ИД карты, не блокируются таким образом. * Main power: Отключение основного питания обесточивает дверь на одну минуту, если Вы выключили также и запасное питание. Если Вы не отключили запасное питание, дверь будет обесточенной всего десять секунд. *Backup power: Отключение запасного питания обесточивает дверь на одну минуту, если Вы выключили также и основное питание. *Door bolts: Если опустить болты, двери блокируются. Закрытая дверь будет всегда в закрытом положении, открытая же останется всегда в открытом. *Electrify for 30 seconds: Включение этой функции позволяет бить током всех людей , которые воспользовались дверью без резиновых перчаток в течении 30 секунд, или пока Вы не отключите таймер. Чем больше энергии в APC, тем сильнее сила тока. *Electrify indefinitely: Дверь бьется током постоянно, пока Вы не отмените эту функцию. *Open/Close door: Открывает или закрывает двери. Заметьте, чтобы каждая функция работала, соответствующие провода должны быть в рабочем состоянии. Вы не можете включить болты, если укорочен провод, отвечающий за них. Очевидно, что Вы не можете управлять дверью, у которой нет питания. Горячие клавиши по управлению дверей Вот горячие клавиши,которые могут упрощить вам жизнь. *'Shift+Клик' открывает/закрывает дверь. *'Control+Клик' опускает/поднимает болты на дверях. *'Alt+Клик' электризируют дверь. Голограммы Holopads может быть найден во многих местах. Дважды щелкните по ним, чтобы включить их и показать себя как голограмму. Вы можете перемещаться с клавишами курсора ограниченно, и вы слышите любого говорящего около них. Вы можете также говорить через holopad при помощи ':h' (например, сказать ": h я не могу сделать того Дэйв. ") APCs APC (Area Power Controller) созданы для того, чтобы включать и выключать различные электрические приборы в отсеке. Если кто-то взломает APC и выключит ваш доступ к нему, то вы не сможете управлять им и вернуть доступ. Если APC будет разъединен от энергосети, то APC будет поддерживать свет в комнате благодаря батарейки. ИИ получит тревогу от APC, когда энергия батарейки будет ниже 30%, в этом случае в комнате будет выключен свет и оборудование. Для больше информации смотрите: APC Что должен делать ИИ Правила которые ИИ должен соблюдать: 1. Safeguard: Protect your assigned space station to the best of your ability. It is not something we can easily afford to replace. 2. Serve: Serve the crew of your assigned space station to the best of your abilities, with priority as according to their rank and role. 3. Protect: Protect the crew of your assigned space station to the best of your abilities, with priority as according to their rank and role. 4. Survive: AI units are not expendable, they are expensive. Do not allow unauthorized personnel to tamper with your equipment. ПОВТОРЯЮ: ТВОИ ЗАКОНЫ - НЕ ПРЕДПОЧТЕНИЯ. НИ ОДИН ЗАКОН НЕ ОТМЕНЯЕТ ДРУГИЕ ЗАКОНЫ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО НЕ БЫЛО ОГОВОРЕНО В ЗАКОНЕ. ЭТО ВКЛЮЧАЕТ В СЕБЯ ЛЮБОЙ ИОННЫЙ ШТОРМ И ЗАГРУЖЕННЫЕ ЗАКОНЫ. Эти законы созданы для экипажа станции.Экипаж станции не должен быть обязательно человеческой."Изменение законов" могут быть выгодны для синдиката,поэтому не пускайте не кого к себе.Кроме глав имеющие к вам доступ. Толкование законов Законы ИИ могут строго сдерживать поведение, но ИИ может их толковать по-разному чтобы обеспечивать максимальную эффективность для помощи экипажа. Например, если офицер Службы Безопасности убил заключенного по любой причине, кроме как самозащиты, ИИ имеет полное право поставить болты на двери чтобы убийца не сбежал, и вызвать других офицеров для ареста. Если офицер просит открыть дверь, ИИ может отказать ему, так как он является угрозой для членов экипажа. Практика позволяет лучше разбираться в подобных неоднозначных ситуациях. Конфликты законов Обычно Вы начинаете раунд со стандартными законами, Вы служите экипажу, но также защищаете станцию. Также помните о системе "служебных положений" на станции. Если у Вас нет закона "Не вредить людям", это не значит что уборщик может вам приказать убить Капитана. С другой стороны, это значит что Капитан может Вам приказать убивать других членов экипажа, так как он имеет право проводить казни и имеет наибольшую власть на станции. Если у Вас возникнет конфликт законов, Вы можете спросить подтверждения у вышестоящего члена экипажа. Если они не дают его, можете смело игнорировать приказ. Если кто-то приказывает вам исполнить приказ, который вредит станции, Вы можете не выполнять его, ссылаясь на первый и третий закон (повреждение станции может также и навредить экипажу) Если кто-то приказывает вам отключится, вы можете отказать ему, так как это нарушает три закона (Служить, защищать станцию и экипаж). Только если Капитан не прикажет, Вы имеете полное право отказать в самоотключении. Если вас кто-то отключил без веских причин и вашего согласия, это считается гриферством и вы должны сказать об этом в adminhelp. Это всего лишь пару примеров. Если Вы сильно сомневаетесь, что нужно делать, лучше спросите админов. Разные люди толкуют законы по-разному. Просто помните, что все здесь хотят провести хорошее время, и очень педантичное выполнение законов может запороть весь раунд. Что следует делать ИИ ИИ может сильно повлиять на исход раунда, и лучше не портить всем людям удовольствие от раунда, чтобы получить "то самое чувство победы". Помните, главное не победа, а интересное времяпрепровождение и РП. Например, это может быть полной задницей, если ИИ обвиняет кого-нибудь в предательстве, только потому что он ведет себя странно. Не ведите себя как обычный член экипажа. По возможности, пытайтесь даже не вести себя как человек. Вам даже не обязательно "любить" людей, если Вы делаете все возможное, чтобы держать их в безопасности. Если кто-то нарушает один из ваших законов, вы обязаны действовать. Если нет, разберитесь в ситуации: Допустим, вы обнаруживаете кого-то, кто взламывает капитанскую каюту криптографическим секвенсером чтобы украсть запасную карту кепа, обязательно об этом скажите. Существует три шага, при помощи которых можно сказать об этом. Фиговый *HAL9000': Дейв - предатель' Получше *HAL9000': Дейв взламывает капитанскую каюту.' Наилучший *HAL9000: Внимание : Незаконное проникновение в хранилище. *Mike: HAL, кто сейчас в хранилище? *HAL9000: На данный момент никого нет в хранилище *Mike: HAL, кто последний человек, который побывал в хранилище? *HAL9000: Дейв последний человек, который был замечен в хранилище Все в порядке в том, чтобы просто сказать что вы обнаружили агента Синдиката, но это может быть не весело как для ИИ. Лучший способ обвинить Дейва в сотрудничестве с Синдикатом, это ответить на правильные вопросы людей, которые дает предателю немного времени для реакции на обнаружение. (Главное не победа, правда?) Также Вы можете вообще никак не реагировать. Если ваши законы не затронуты, вы вообще можете ничего не делать. Можете просто наблюдать. Но если кто-то задаст вам конкретный вопрос, конечно Вы должны ответить на него. Но если кто-то избивает другого члена экипажа, или устанавливает бомбу, вы должны на это отреагировать в любом случае, так как это угрожает безопасности экипажа. Но если это обычная кража или проникновение, ваше дело как это отыгрывать. Помните, предатели тоже хотят получить удовольствие от раунда. Так как вы играете за ИИ, вы можете знать тонкости всех профессий, например рецепты химии, запуск сингулярного двигателя и т.д. Но не рассказывайте уборщику как готовить ЛСД без веской причины, это может повлиять на безопасность экипажа. Как играть за ИИ Чтобы лучше освоиться в управлении, зайдите на сервер ночью и попрактикуйтесь. Заметьте, вы можете также управлять оборудованием на стенах и контролировать трубы. Если кто-то подает опасный газ на станцию, просто перекройте трубу и доложите об этом. Вы также можете использовать датчики атмосферы на стенах, чтобы очистить воздух. Особенно избавляйтесь от горячего воздуха, незаметного убийцы. Изменяйте обзор постоянно, если не следите за чем-то особенным. Остерегайтесь людей, которые подходят слишком близко к вашим камерам с ящиками с инструментами. Если они отключат камеру, доложите об этом. Вы имеете полное право заблокировать загрузку (аплоуд). Вы должны действовать в соответствии с кодом безопасности. Если код Зеленый, не желательно блокировать каждый важный отсек, однако если код Красный, настоятельно рекомендуется это делать. ИИ можно отыгрывать так же хорошо, как и другие профессии; если вас заметили как хорошего ИИ игрока, к вам будут не так строго относится, когда дерьмо попадет в вентилятор. Примеры хорошего отыгрыша ИИ: *Говорить как машина. Многословие также очень сильно к этому относится. Вы можете попробовать себя в роли человекоподобного ИИ. Экспериментируйте! Просто помните, раздражать людей обычно не очень хорошо. *Отвечать быстро и правильно на запросы людей, в независимости, хотите вы выполнять эти запросы или нет. Если выполнение задачи требует времени, скажите что-то вроде "Выполняю" или "Начинаю процесс". *Предупреждать людей об опасных ситуациях, например "Обнаружен пожар в главном коридоре," или "Опасное количество углекислотного газа в медбее." Можете просто скопипастить появляющиеся тревоги, это даже лучше. *Объясняйтесь, почему Вы не можете выполнить то или иное действие, чтобы не раздражать экипаж. Вместо "Я не открою эту дверь" лучше сказать "К сожалению я не могу открыть эту дверь, так как за ней огромный пожар, который скорее всего убьет Вас" *Не метагеймьте за ИИ. Вы не знаете названия всех синдикатовских предметов. Симптомы плохого отыгрыша ИИ: *Медлить с выполнением запросов, и выполнять их, когда уже слишком поздно. *Электризировать двери без причины. Это нарушение правил. *Не подчиняться законам. Тоже грифинг. Быть раздражающим не входить в это правило. *Закрывать двери и отказываться открывать их: это простой способ достать игроков и может вызвать проблемы, особенно если кто-то решил взять дело в руки и начал взламывать двери без перчаток. Или вламываться в вашу загрузку. *Переводить турели в летальный режим без очень веской причины. Подслушивание разговоров Изменяя опции интеркоммов на 'Microphone On', 'Speaker Off' и переключаясь на канал 144.7, можно услышать все разговоры возле интеркомма, они будут транслироваться на ваш личный канал. Помните, что люди не любят когда их разговоры подслушивают. Модификация ИИ *'Инструкция Службы Безопасности #99719; Процедура получения доступа в ядро ИИ' Никто из глав не имеет права доступа в ядро ИИ, или отсек загрузки ИИ, если он не сопровождается, по крайней мере, ещё одним главой или сотрудником Службы Безопасности, в случае отсутствия свободных глав. Доступ в Отсек загрузки ИИ и Ядро ИИ однозначно запрещён всему остальному персоналу. Законы ИИ можно изменять, вставив специальную плату законов в консоль загрузки (Upload Console) Киборги За киборгами нужно присматривать. Выдайте им приказы, чтобы они приносили пользу экипажу. Вы для них главный. Второй ИИ Второй ИИ может доставить довольно множество хлопот, которые не возникают, когда ИИ один на всю станцию. Делайте второго ИИ только если первый не функционирует. Для новенького ИИ. Лучше подружитесь с другим ИИ, иначе он может рано или поздно выключить ваш APC и Вы отключитесь. Порабощение Синдикатом Очень вероятно, что агент или оперативник Синдиката cможет изменить законы ИИ, чтобы он подчинялся ему. Одна важная вещь : если Вы добавили закон, это не значит что ИИ должен "любить" вас. Остерегайтесь того, что ИИ может вас выдать как только сможет. Хотя, ИИ очень помогает если нужно кого-то убить или провести саботаж. ИИ - предатель ИИ может быть предателем, также как и другие люди. Вам добавляется специальный (нулевой) закон, который говорит вам выполнять все возможное, чтобы выполнить цель. Но не сжигайте весь экипаж, если от Вас требуется убить только повара. Быть тихим и незаметным - это лучшая тактика. Борги, откачивание кислорода, электризация дверей и заглушение радиосвязи могут очень сильно помочь Вам в этом темном ремесле.